


Gimme More

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jokes had been ongoing for almost eight years but in the past week they had become fully-fledged rumours when a stage hand claimed to have heard Misha and Jensen ‘going at it’ in Misha’s trailer after a taping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elueA2rofoo and somehow Cockles happened.

The jokes had been ongoing for almost eight years but in the past week they had become fully-fledged rumors when a stage hand claimed to have heard Misha and Jensen ‘going at it’ in Misha’s trailer after a taping. Everyone had laughed off the rumors and despite Jared’s unhelpful comment that “these stories have to start somewhere,” Misha and Jensen good naturedly denied the claims to the press.

It had been a difficult day of filming where tensions were high and the chemistry wasn’t quite right- most likely because of the negative press of the past few days. It was a day however, that required drinks. Misha and Jensen found themselves propping up the bar while the other cast members sat at a nearby table discussing the incident.

“We really dodged a bullet these past few days Mish, can you imagine what could’ve happened if people had believed that jackass?” Jensen looked sideways at his friend as he spoke.

“I know, I know. We really have to be more careful.” Misha rested his chin on his hand as he met Jensen’s gaze.

“I’m not suggesting we stop seeing each other at work of course. Just... carefully.”

“Yes, thank you for clarifying that. I really didn’t think you would just dump me after all this time. All those close calls...” They laughed fondly as they remembered the comments on set, the near misses and the excuses they had come up with during the years their affair had been going on.

Misha sighed and turned his stool to face the taller man. “You are completely worth all the embarrassment.”

He spoke these words with such genuine affection that Jensen’s desire for him was almost overwhelming. He stood up and pulled Misha into an embrace whispering in his ear, “I really love you.”

“Hey! Look who’s at it again!”

They separated and both glared at Jared. They were coming out of a difficult week and his constant comments (while true, unbeknownst to him) were drawing a lot of unwanted attention.

“You’re just jealous Jared.” Misha joked to release the tension between himself and Jensen. “I know you’ve had your eye on him for years!”

The pair returned to their seats facing the bar, sharing sideways glances over their drinks.

At 10 o’clock the bar became a night club, and the DJ began to play as lights dimmed, leaving them in darkness. Misha and Jensen moved from their seats by the bar to a quieter table in the corner, deciding more alcohol was more important than the ability to hear the following day.

Jensen found himself overcome with yearning. They had hardly seen each other all week and it was becoming unbearable. “When they turn the lights down, I wanted you...” He placed his hand on Misha’s then leaned in and kissed him quickly when he believed no one was watching.

“Public displays of affection, huh? That’s not usually your style.”

“Well, it to me it feels like no one else is in the room but you.” He leaned over and kissed him again, this time neglecting to check for onlookers. Misha smiled into the kiss and let out a small moan.

When their lips separated Jensen whispered “I need another drink”. He stood up to go to the bar but found himself held back by Misha holding his wrist. Misha stood up and roughly pulled Jensen back to face him and kissed him again, this time attracting glances from the people on the dance floor.

Jensen loved to make Misha feel like he was in control, but sometimes he couldn’t resist taking over. He ran his hand up his chest and pushed him roughly against the wall. Misha’s body hit it with such a thud it was easily audible over the music. Jensen grabbed both his wrists and pushed his hands up against the wall.

“We can’t do this, everyone will see us” Misha warned

“It’s dark, no one can see us. No one cares.”

He leaned down and kissed Misha’s neck and slowly moved up to meet his mouth again.

He turned his head slightly so he could whisper directly into Misha’s ear, “More. Give me more.”

They were both so completely lost in each other; they had completely forgotten they were in a crowded club. They failed to notice that the glances had become stares and almost everyone in the club had stopped what they were doing to observe the pair who had quickly become the center of attention.

Misha forced Jensen back to the table they had been sitting at and pushed him down onto it. He lay down on top of him and kissed him deeply once again. He could feel his friend’s excitement against his thigh, which added to his own.

Misha glanced up briefly towards the dance floor and realized the spectacle they had become. “Oh my God Jay, the whole club is staring at us”.

“Looks to me like they want to see more.” Jensen laughed. “Why stop now?”

Misha repositioned himself so he was now straddling his friend.

They smiled at each other and returned to their kiss, Misha’s hands slowly wandering down past Jensen’s waist, resting on the fly of his jeans

He paused and looked him directly in the eye with uncertainty.

“You’ve got my permission Mish, I wouldn’t want to interrupt this mission you’re on.”

"Guess we won't be able to deny the rumors anymore…"

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was kinda drunk when I wrote this. You'd think there'd be more sex and typos!


End file.
